


Distractions

by KaytiKazoo



Series: 2020 Prompts [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: Fitz wakes up, and his partners are missing from bed, so he goes to investigate.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Leo Fitz/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: 2020 Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985246
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 50 Day Fic Prompt, "It's three in the morning", posted to [my tumblr.](http://kaytikazoo.tumblr.com)

Fitz woke up alone in the middle of the night, the world quiet with snow drifting through a dark sky. He stretched out over their king-sized bed and tried to fall asleep, except he couldn’t because he was alone, and his partners weren’t in bed. 

“Fuck,” he groaned and pushed himself up , curious and worried that something was wrong. It would be just his luck that he’d start his company finally and then something would happen to his partners. He tried not to think like that, but his  dreams had been filled with closing doors and turning backs. 

He grabbed Lincoln’s sweatshirt where it was hanging off the end of the bed and pulled it on against the winter chill. In bed, surrounded by his two partners, he didn’t have to worry about the winter winds coming in. They actually had a fan to keep them cool when Fitz, inevitably, overheated the bed. He ran hot, he didn’t know why, but he did. Lincoln had a tendency to wrap himself up against Fitz in the morning, searching his warmth. 

He stepped out of their room and followed the sounds of sparring into the room above the garage where they had a gym set up, standing in the doorway for a moment. They weren’t paying attention to him, rocking back and forth on their feet, hands up and wrapped as they threw punches at each other. Daisy’s hair was pulled up into a bouncing ponytail, and she was wearing just a sports bra and short shorts that made her legs look miles long. Lincoln was shirtless, shoeless, his basketball shorts hanging low on his hips. Fitz leaned against the door frame and watched as Daisy laughed, ducking underneath Lincoln’s next swipe. 

“Is that all you’ve got, Sparky?”

“Going easy on you, Trembles.”

“I didn’t ask for that.”

“I know.”

Lincoln managed to get her legs out from under her, and followed her to the ground, swinging his legs over her hips and straddling her. 

“Do you know,” Fitz said, startling them, “that it’s three in the morning?”

“I told you  you were being loud,” Daisy said. “I said we were going to wake Fitz up.”

“You were the one who was loud,” Lincoln said. “You grunt louder than I do.”

“I do  _ not _ .”

“I would like to point out, again, that it’s three in the morning. Why are you awake and sparring?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Daisy said. “Thought I’d come down and work out ‘til I was tired, except  Lincoln noticed I was gone, and here we are, trying to work this out.”

“I tried to convince her there are other ways we could wear her out, but she didn’t fall for that.”

“I didn’t want to wake you up,” she said. “I didn’t want to wake either of you up. You have a meeting in the morning, Leo.”

“I do,” he agreed. “But it’s nothing important. Nothing I can’t fall asleep during.”

“You’re the CEO,” she argued.

“And if I want to fall asleep at the meeting, I will.”

“That’s not,” she paused, and then stopped. “Okay.”

Lincoln stood up off of Daisy’s hips, and held out his hand to her. He pulled her off the ground, and into her space. 

“Do you want to try this my way, then?”

“I do,” she said. 

“Fitz,” Lincoln said, “come here.”

Fitz found himself drawn over to them, and Lincoln pulled him in between Daisy and himself. 

“Oh, I certainly like this,” Daisy said, sliding her hands up inside the hoodie Fitz had grabbed, wrapped palms against his skin. 

“Mmm, wrappings,” he said. 

“What? Baby can’t handle a little ace bandage against his tummy?” she teased. Lincoln tilted his head to the side a bit and kissed Fitz’s neck. 

“Maybe I just want your bare skin on mine instead,” Fitz replied, “since you woke me up at three in the morning.”

Lincoln tugged Fitz back against him, his stomach lining up with Fitz’s back, just tall enough that his groin was pressed into the swell of his ass. Not for the first time, Fitz wished they were wearing less clothes, the hoodie discarded, Lincoln’s shorts tossed away.

“How is that?” Lincoln asked. 

“What?” Fitz said.

“Not you. Her.”

“So, so good,” Daisy said. “So easy to get him where we want him, huh.”

“What.”

“So easy,” Lincoln said, sliding his hands along Fitz’s sides to his sleep shorts’ waistband. 

“Did you,” Fitz started, and Daisy grinned, lifting her hands out of his sweatshirt to hold them out in front of Fitz.

“Take them off,” she said. He reached out and unwrapped one hand, trying for slowly but too anxious to get her hands on him again, so he pulled the other one off more quickly. “Good boy.”

“Did you plan this?” Fitz asked as Daisy reached up and pushed the sweatshirt off of his shoulders, letting Lincoln catch it and toss it aside. 

“Planned, and you fell right into the plan just like expected, baby,” Lincoln said, dragging his mouth across Fitz’s ear. 

“Am I that predictable?”

“You don’t like sleeping alone, and will wake up if we get out of bed. It’s how we wake you up in the morning when you’re being stubborn,” Daisy said. “Nothing gets you out of bed like food, or being alone.”

“Why not just wake me up?”

“More fun this way,” Daisy said. “Thought you liked to play.”

“It’s three in the morning,” Fitz reminded them. “Don’t know why this couldn’t wait until morning, or have been done last night.”

“We can stop if you want.”

“No,” Fitz said. “No, that’s not what I mean.”

Daisy ran her hands over his chest up to his neck, thumb stroking over his pulse point. 

“You have an early morning meeting, so we couldn’t do it in the morning. And it’s not as fun at bedtime.”

Lincoln was suspiciously quiet, and Fitz tilted his head back to glance at him. Lincoln’s kind blue eyes met his and he smiled.

“Do you want us?” Lincoln asked, quiet.

“Always.”

“Do you want to play with us?”

“Always,” he repeated.

Lincoln gripped his hips and pulled him back against him. 

“Good, been too long. Missed touching you, Fitz. I’m so proud of you for starting your own company, you know that, but I miss you every day. I miss you being in the  bed when we wake up, and I miss you coming home on time, being there for dinner with us.  I miss  being able to kiss you, touch you, get you to moan my name.”

“Me, too. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s okay. We get it. Just because we miss you doesn’t mean we don’t get it, and aren’t proud of you. You guys put up with me and supported me through medical school and my internship, so we can take care of you until your company is fully settled. We can help you relax,  at least take your mind off work for a little bit. ”

“Lincoln,” Fitz groaned, as Lincoln’s hands slipped around to his front , palms warm against his skin . “Here, though?”

“Here.”

He looked at Daisy next who  smiled sweetly at him .

“Here,” she agreed. “Darling. Relax. Have some fun. Let us help you.”


End file.
